


I Got You

by Gangstertogangster



Category: Luke Cage (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Older Woman/Younger Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 11:32:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19375858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gangstertogangster/pseuds/Gangstertogangster
Summary: I wrote this a few months ago, based off of a tumblr prompt, which was to write a fic based off the line "I got you."It's something that Shades says to Mariah, and I like to imagine he's said it way more.





	I Got You

“I’ve got you”

He was fond of saying that, wasn’t he? But he so often did.

Cornell’s corpse? He gave her the bottle she’d used to bash him over the head.

Diamondback? He stood right by her while she dealt with his bullshit.

Candace Miller? He shot her point blank.

And now? He was saying it as he handed her a trio of chocolate truffles he’d picked up from one of the best new chocolatiers.

 “I got you” Hernan smiled as he handed her the treat. Mariah had really wanted something sweet, and Hernan obliged while she planned the next musical acts for the club.

It was a slow time, but she liked that. She wondered if Hernan did too. Luke was in jail, Misty could only look up from the ground level of the club to VIP where Mariah and her man sat. Claire was irrelevant. Jessica wasn’t about to mess with Harlem. Who knew where Daredevil was? It was just Mariah and Hernan, ruling over Harlem from their perch. Mariah, rebuilding good will around the city. Hernan, helping her plan. They discussed many things, mainly how to get out of the business once and for all. Rule like rulers do.

 After the events of months ago, Mariah was more than willing to take a vacation from vigilantes and crime. occasionally she felt restless and she could feel Hernan getting restless too, but they more than made up for the lack of criminal activity with some physicality.

“I got you too” Mariah grinned coyly, massaging his chest with her manicured fingers. Hernan pulled her face into his for a kiss. “Just let me eat first.”

 She opened her mouth expectantly, nibbling on his lip. He took one of the chocolates and slowly put it into her mouth, letting his fingers linger near her lips. She closed her eyes and hummed with pleasure as she savored the confection.

“Have a taste, Hernan” she offered, opening her mouth again. He pressed his lips against hers, feeling the inside of her mouth with his tongue. The way his breath worked as he put extra effort into his kisses, his embraces, it was richer than the candy. He took his hands off her face, moving them down her body. She pulled away, murmuring “let me have your hands.” He obeyed, letting her suck the extra chocolate off his fingers. She wasn’t about to let him dirty her Chanel outfit.

 

She wondered if Hernan was getting tired of her. What was there to be tired of? She was Mariah Dillard, a successful, accomplished woman and the queen of Harlem. Did he want some more action? Did he want her to kill again? Did she want him to kill again? Did he want her bloody? Did she want him that way? But he felt so nice and as long as…

 

“I got you” Hernan exhaled as their bodies intermingled. “I know” Mariah breathed as she straddled him. They were in her bed, it was mid-afternoon and they were having yet another leisurely “lie-in”.

 He reached up to fondle her breasts. She leaned deeper into him and he grunted hard, even starting to moan. she pulled away and pushed his hands down as she kept riding him, kneading her hands into his chest, tightening her grip on him. She liked him below her, having her, having him…

He snuck his hands around her butt, grabbing firm. She couldn’t help but moan as well in response. They kept going, moving, grinding…

 “I got you” Hernan whispered into her hair as he held her, their bodies nestled together on the couch. “I know” Mariah sighed contentedly, nuzzling her head into his neck.

Would he get bored? Would she? Who was to say? If the sex was this great, how could either of them grow weary?

“Say it again, baby” Mariah softly said.

“Say what?”

“You know damn well what.”

Hernan paused for a moment and then wrapped his arms tight around her, grinning as he murmured “I got you.”


End file.
